Sonríe para mí
by Penelope BallyCastle
Summary: Traducción. Edward es un bombero que pasará la noche con su esposa, cuando recibe un mensaje de alerta de fuego de la cual deberá encargarse. Edward/Bella.


**N/A:** Este one-shot es para el el concurso de Jayeliwood: Sexy Edward. Tenía que se un one-shor lemon. Ella te da una lista – en su perfil – de las opciones de Edward; yo, elegí Edward Bombero porque es una idea hermosa para un one-shot. Estaba revisando la lista y cuando vi 'Bombero', la idea saltó en mi cabeza. Les gustará. Es increíble. Por lo menos yo pienso que lo es. Una vez más, soy rara.

**Summary: **Edward es un bombero que pasará la noche con su esposa, cuando recibe un mensaje de alerta de fuego del cual deberá encargarse.

**N/T:** Esta historia pertenece a **Daddy's Little Cannibal**. De seguro muchos de ustedes ya habrán leído sus escritos ya que al parecer están de moda sus traducciones. Stephenie –Daddy's Little Caníbal – estuvo de acuerdo con algunos cambios en el summary, por lo que si alguien lo lee en ingles no se quede con cara cuadrada. LOL. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí (: Más adelante traduciré más entradas del concurso de Jay, las mejores. ¡Un beso!

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ no me pertenece. La historia pertenece a la autora _Daddy's Little Cannibal._

**Concurso del Sexy Edward  
**Nombre de la historia: Sonríe para mí.  
Autor: Daddy's Little Cannibal  
Tipo de Edward: Bombero.  
Tipo de personaje: Ligero OoC, pero la mayoría IC.  
Tipo de historia: Todos humanos.  
Punto de vista: Bella.

**Sonríe para mí **

Reí mientras mi espalda rebotaba en el colchón. Edward se trepó sobre mí con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro, haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara. Habían pasado semanas desde que pasamos una noche juntos. ¡Éramos recién casados, por el amor de Dios! Deberíamos tener más de una noche al mes para demostrarnos lo mucho que nos amábamos y extrañábamos.

– Te he extrañado.

Le sonreí mientras comenzaba a desabotonar su camiseta blanca. Esta era nuestra noche, y nadie —ni siquiera el estúpido departamento de bomberos— me lo podía quitar.

Edward rió y empezó a acariciar mi brazo. – Estamos impacientes, ¿no? – preguntó.

– Ha pasado un mes – le gruñí, desabotonando el último botón y revelando su pecho blanco —libre de vellos. Él era el único hombre que no tenía vellos en el pecho y no se depilaba ni se afeitaba. A duras penas le crecía barba. Créame, ya trató.

– Oh, por dios – reí. Acaricié su pecho _casi_-libre-de-vellos con una mano. – Sí tienes vellos.

La sonrisa de Edward se ensanchó. – ¡Te lo dije!

Él estaba eufórico.

– Me puedo encargar de eso. – Le sonreí, tomando una porción vellos con mi mano.

– No – volteó su cuerpo hacia un lado –, me tomó veinticinco años conseguirlo, no me lo quitarás.

Llevé mis manos hacia mi boca, para poder ahogar una risa. Tenía miedo de arruinar el humor por burlarme del hecho –era un hecho ahora– de que tuviera vellos en el pecho, luego tratar de conseguirlo por veinticinco años.

– No te rías de mí – rió.

– No puedo evitarlo – escupí mientras reía escandalosamente. – Estoy tan orgullosa de ti – mentí, antes de que otra ronda de risas me atacara.

Edward me gruñó juguetonamente. Sus manos tomaron mis muñecas y las acomodó a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Dejé de reírme y traté de ponerme seria mientras él sujetaba mis manos. Era difícil estar seria cuando Edward estaba cerca o si estábamos en un momento tan íntimo.

– Si dañas este vestido, tendré que hacerte daño – le advertí cuando me sonrió maliciosamente.

– Me gusta este vestido – opinó, mientras deslizaba sus manos bajo el vestido y acariciaba mis muslos.

– A mí también, por lo que me gustaría usarlo una vez más – gruñí cuando su mano encontró mi cintura y empezó a bajar el elástico de mi tanga (Casi nunca usaba tangas, pero Alice, la hermana de Edward, me compró un par y decidí usarla esta noche para Edward).

– Tenías que usarla esta noche…

Él empezó a bajar mi tanga, alejándola de mi centro, mientras seguía hablando sobre mi vestido.

– No puedo usarla en cualquier lugar – le dediqué una mirada asesina –, tú eras el que quería quedarse en casa y cocinar la cena.

– Cierto – concordó. – No puedo dejar que mi esposa salga de casa sin ropa interior.

Edward levantó la tanga que estaba usando momento antes.

Mi boca se abrió. Miré hacia abajo para ver cómo había podido removerla sin que yo me diera cuenta. El vestido seguía ahí. Levanté la mirada y la fijé en él. Él estaba jugueteando con la tanga de su mano, para luego dejarla sobre el tocador, junto a su localizador.

– Creo que debería enviársela a Mike Newton por correo – se dijo a sí mismo. – Me pregunto qué es lo que pensaría si encontrara la tanga sucia de mi esposa en su correo.

Rodé mis ojos. Mike era un viejo amigo mío que sentía algo por mí y había tratado de enamorarme, incluso cuando salía con Edward. Él no entendió que no estaba interesada en él hasta que me _casé_ con Edward.

– Me encantaría que no lo hicieras – balbuceé –, no sería justo para él. Acaba de romper con su novia.

Edward se alzó de hombros. A él no le interesaba, y yo no podía culparlo. Mike no era una de sus personas favoritas. De echo, Mike no era una de mis personas favoritas, pero era tolerable y yo no era _tan _cruel.

– Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos? – Edward preguntó. Sus ojos verdes relampaguearon para mí.

– No lo recuerdo – mentí. Sabía perfectamente dónde estábamos.

Él me miró asesinamente. – ¿En serio? – levantó una ceja –, ¿No tienes idea de qué hacíamos antes de que te sacara la tanga con una mano?

Yo sabía que él estaba alardeando de ser capaz de sacar mi tanga con una mano sin que me diera cuenta. Pero yo ya me había acostumbrado a sus dotes con el correr de los años.

– No lo recuerdo – continué con mi mentira.

Edward me sonrió. – Siempre fuiste una mala mentirosa – rió mientras sus manos abandonaban mi cuerpo.

– No dijiste eso la última vez que tuvimos sexo.

Mordí mi labio para evitar que me riera. Él tuvo que pensarlo por un segundo. Su rostro atravesó tres emociones diferente. Primero, confusión. Segundo, shock. Tercero, enojo.

Tragué saliva audiblemente cuando una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó por el rostro de Edward.

– Vas a pagar por eso. – Me sonrió, su voz estaba inyectada de enojo (o tal vez simplemente trataba de no reír). – Vas a pagar por eso – repitió. Parecía ser una grabadora descompuesta.

Grité y traté de huir, pero sus manos sostuvieron mi cintura y su rostro se acercó al mío.

– Vas a pagar por eso.

– Lo siento – reí, tratando de soltarme de su agarre. – Estaba mintiendo, no fingí mi orgasmo… la última vez que tuvimos sexo – agregué lo último con voz rasposa.

– Vas a pagar por eso también – me dijo.

No tuve tiempo de redimirme. Sus labios encontraron rápidamente los míos y comenzamos lo que sería – porque yo me encargaría de lograrlo – la mejor noche de nuestro matrimonio, nuestra segunda luna de miel.

Mis manos se enredaron alrededor de su cuello y mis dedos se sumergieron en su cabello, de tal manera que podría acercarlo a mí en cualquier momento. Mi lengua abandonó mi boca y comenzó a trazar su labio inferior, o por lo menos traté. Edward abrió su boca en cuanto yo abrí la mía, para poder profundizar nuestro beso. Sus manos jalaban mi vestido. Nunca había estado agradecida por un vestido strapless (sin tiras).

Su boca abandonó la mía en cuanto mis pechos estuvieron expuestos. Un fuerte gemido se escapó de mis labios cuando su boca atrapó uno de mis pezones. Fijé mi mirada en el techo, tratando de no rodar los ojos.

– Estás jugando sucio – gemí cuando cambió de pecho. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo cuando el aire frío chocó contra mi pezón erecto.

– ¿Cómo? – preguntó Edward. Su voz vibró contra mi pecho. Mi espalda se arqueó y mis ojos se ensancharon.

– Sabes lo que _eso_ me hace – le gruñí.

Edward levantó su cabeza de mi pecho. – Oh, lo sé – me sonrió. – También sé que ocurrirá si hago esto.

Mis ojos se ensancharon en cuando sentí un dedo frío recorrer los labios de mi feminidad, mis manos se amarraron a las sábanas de la cama. No miré a Edward cuando sus dedos decidieron penetrarme. Eran bien recibidos.

Tomé su cabeza entre mis manos y empujé su boca hacia la mía. No me importaba lo patético que se viera. Yo deseaba a Edward más que nada en el mundo. Lo quería dentro de mí. Quería que gimiera mi nombre mientras yo gritaba el suyo. Quería hacerle saber que él era la única persona que me hacía sentir de esta manera.

Rodé de tal manera que quedé sobre él. Sus dedos no me abandonaron.

– Eres increíble – le dije. – Eres la criatura más hermosa del mundo y si no sacas tus dedos en este instante, los empujaré hacia donde el sol no brille – le gruñí.

– Creo que ya lo hice – me dijo con una sonrisa.

Siseé.

Él rió, pero removió sus dedos. Podía sentir cómo mi cuerpo reaccionaba cuando la tibieza y el placer lo abandonaban. No me gustó.

Me agaché pata poder continuar el beso que yo misma había roto. Sus manos comenzaron a enrollar el vestido para que pudiera sacarlo por mi cabeza.

– Me gusta cuando estás arriba – me dijo, empujando el vestido hacia un lado.

Le sonreí. – ¿En serio? – pregunté.

Asintió. – Es mucho más fácil hacer esto.

Tomó ambos de mis senos y comenzó a masajearlos. Cerré los ojos e hice que mis manos recorrieran su pecho _casi_-libre-de-vellos. Estaba buscando el vello que había encontrado hace unos momentos. Quería jugar con ellos de tal manera que el ego de Edward subiera. Pero no los encontré. Creo que se los arranqué de casualidad y ahora me sentía apenada.

En vez de acariciar su pecho, decidí desabotonar sus pantalones. Podía sentir su erección mientras bajaba el cierre, revelando un par de boxers. Mis favoritos.

Reí mientras me agachaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla. Mis manos se enredaron alrededor de su cuello de tal manera que pudiera abrazarlo. – Te amo. – Besé su mejilla una vez más.

– Pensé que te gustaría – rió conmigo.

– Me encanta. – Le di un mordisco cariñoso a su mejilla antes de de volver a mi labor de quitarle la ropa.

Tuve que separar mi cuerpo del de él para que pudiera levantar sus caderas. Me aseguré de quitarle el pantalón primero (un par de jeans negros) antes de coger sus boxers de Spiderman y sacárselos.

– Los guardaré para después – le sonreí, levantando sus boxers y dejándolos junto a mi tanga sobre la mesa de noche.

Edward rió. – Eres una chica mala, Bella.

Lancé un jadeo burlón y luego cubrí mi boca con las manos. – ¿Yo? ¿Mala? – pregunté –, ¿Cómo te atreves?

Le sonreí. Edward acomodó sus manos detrás de su cabeza y me sonrió también, disfrutando. Rodé los ojos y me trepé sobre él, de tal manera que rozaba su erección. Él sacó sus manos de detrás de su cabeza y las posó en mis caderas. Mis uñas se clavaron en su pecho mientras que él me ayudaba a descender en él.

– Oh, Dios – jadeamos. Había transcurrido un mes desde la última vez que habíamos compartido un momento como este, por lo que no teníamos suficiente paciencia para jugar.

Cuando se enderezó y se sentó – en vez de estar recostado – lo hizo con mucho cuidado para no lastimarse. Se acomodó en la cama, de tal manera que su espalda se recostó en la cabecera.

Cuando estuvo listo, yo ya había comenzado a jadear pesadamente contra su pecho y mis manos jalaban su cabello. Él había golpeando un punto en _mí_ –nunca antes tocado– con su embestida. Se sintió increíble.

– ¿Se siente bien? – preguntó Edward mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

Asentí, incapaz de hablar. Ni siquiera podía gemir.

Sus manos sujetaron mi cintura y me ayudó a comenzar un ritmo del cual ambos disfrutaríamos.

Había olvidado lo bien que encajábamos. Era como si nuestros cuerpos estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, como si no se pudiera hacer nada malo cuando se trataba de sexo. _Estábamos_ hechos el uno para el otro y mientras hacíamos el amor, sólo lo demostrábamos.

Comencé a besarlo, mientras que mis manos se ajustaron alrededor de su cuello con más fuerza. Mi cuerpo empezó a apretarse alrededor de él, logrando sacar un rugido de los labios de Edward. Mis labios abandonaron los suyos y se dispusieron a chupar el lóbulo de su oreja.

– Tú me estás haciendo esto, Edward – le dije. – Tú haces que me apriete alrededor tuyo. Eres el único hombre que ha estado dentro de mí y el único hombre que lo estará.

Mi boca entera atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja y mis dientes comenzaron a mordisquearlo con, ganándome un siseo por parte de Edward.

Él comenzó a levantar las caderas para que se encontrasen con las mías. Mi agarre se afianzó alrededor de su cuello y mi cabeza se echó para atrás. Rodé los ojos. En ese momento, Edward tomó la iniciativa de chupar mi cuello.

– Estoy a punto de venirme – le advertí.

Él simplemente gimió y mordió gentilmente mi cuello.

Jadeé. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Mis brazos se encerraron alrededor de su cuello con más fuerza y estampé mi cabeza contra su hombro. Gemí audiblemente mientras mis uñas se clavaban en su cuello.

Él siseó antes de venirse, momentos después. Su cuerpo temblaba de manera violenta al igual que el mío.

Era difícil alejarme de él. Lloriqueé mientras me separaba de él y me recostaba lánguidamente a su costado. Acaricié su pecho con mi mano, tratando de encontrar el vello nuevamente.

Edward atrapó mi mano y la llevó hacia sus labios. – Eso no duró mucho – susurró, antes de darme un beso en la muñeca.

Reí. – No hemos tenido un sexo en un mes, cariño. – Me acurruqué contra él, recostando mi cabeza en su hombro. – Además, podemos ir por otra ronda…

No le tomó mucho tiempo a Edward. Él rodó de tal manera que estaba sobre mí. Sus manos se posicionaron a ambos lados de mi cabeza y una sonrisa amplia apareció en su rostro. Reí juguetonamente y rodé los ojos. Por supuesto que él estaba listo para otra ronda. Él _era_ Edward.

– Eso no duró mucho – sonreí.

– Dijiste sexo.

Me sonrió de vuelta mientras agachaba su cabeza de tal manera que pudiera besar mis labios. Estuve a punto de enroscar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y ponerlo lo suficientemente _duro_ para otra ronda, cuando el irrefutable sonido de su localizador vibrando captó nuestra atención.

Mi cabeza cayó sobre la almohada. Luché para que las lágrimas no saltaran. Esta era _mi_ noche, no la de ellos.

Edward miró asesinamente al localizador mientras se estiraba para cogerlo. Leyó rápidamente, para que luego de unos momentos, se despegara de mí. – Ha habido otro…

– Incendio – terminé su oración.

– Oye, Bella… – dijo mientras la mirada agria seguía en su rostro. Edward se dispuso a salir de la cama para poder tomar un par de boxers. – No te pongas así, sabes que es difícil para mí también.

– Se supone que era nuestra noche, Edward – gruñí. Las lágrimas que se habían arremolinado en las esquinas de mis ojos comenzaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas. – Me prometiste que te tendría para mi sola. Toda la noche.

– Se que lo hice, pero no puedo cambiar lo que acaba de ocurrir. Sabías sobre esto desde antes que nos casáram-

– Está bien – mentí, mientras rodaba en la cama y cogía una manta. Ni siquiera me molesté en vestirme. No importaba, iba a dormir sola esta noche. – Diviértete.

Cerré mis ojos de tal manera que el resto de las lágrimas no cayeran.

– Bella. – La voz de Edward sonó más cerca de lo que quería. Su mano acarició mi hombro y su cuerpo se agachó para besar mi mejilla.

Levanté lo ojos y vi cómo me miraba fijamente.

– Te prometo que apenas llegue a casa, tendrás la mejor mañana de tu vida – sonrió con tristeza. – Ahora, sonríe para mí.

Mi labio se torció y no pude evitar sonreír para él. Le sonreí a través de toda la cortina de lágrimas y me enderecé lo suficiente como para darle un beso de despedida.

No era justo que culpara a Edward por su trabajo. Él tenía razón. Yo _sabía_ a qué me metía cuando me casé con un bombero. Pero eso no cambiaba el dolor que sentía en mi corazón y el miedo que doblaba mi estómago cada vez que él era llamado. Había visto películas y shows de TV en donde el bombero no volvía a casa. Yo sabía que Edward no volvería a casa algún día y eso me asustada.

El sonido que hizo Edward al encender el carro hizo que mi corazón saltara y apretujara la almohada. Hundí mi cabeza en ella. Esta iba a ser otra noche en la que lloraría hasta dormir.

**&.**

El teléfono estaba sonando. Me tomó un minuto darme cuenta de que sonaba en realidad y que no estaba soñándolo. Mi corazón saltó hasta mi garganta. Atravesé la cama de un salto para poder coger el teléfono de la mesita de noche. Mi aliento se detuvo en mi garganta. No pude saludar en cuanto el descolgué el teléfono.

– ¿Sra. Cullen? – preguntó el jefe Swan cuando yo no respondí.

Mis piernas se rindieron y caí de redondo al suelo. Mis se aflojaron del teléfono mientras lo sostenía contra mi oreja. Mi cuerpo estaba temblando desesperadamente. Lancé un lloriqueo sin darme cuenta. Lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

– Ha habido un accidente – continuó el jefe Swan.

Continuó hablando pero yo ya no lo escuchaba. Mi cuerpo temblaba con tanta fuerza que había soltado el teléfono. Estaba hiperventilando y sollozando al mismo tiempo. Me asusté de que tal vez fuera a desmayarme si no conseguía llenar mis pulmones con aire. Pero no me importaba si moría.

Sólo había una razón por la cual el jefe del departamento de bomberos me llamaría. Sólo si ocurría un accidente… sólo si Edward…

No podía ni pensarlo. Me dolía demasiado. Cerré mis ojos traté de concentrarme en respirar normalmente.

– ¿Sra. Cullen? – preguntó nuevamente el jefe Swan cuando me quedé en silencio por largo tiempo.

Tomé dubitativamente el teléfono. – Estoy aquí – susurré, mientras llevaba el teléfono a mi oreja.

– Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo. ¿Le gustaría hablar con él? – preguntó.

Asentí, pero luego me di cuenta que él no podía verme. – Si – escupí.

– Bella. – Seguía siendo el jefe Swan. – Todo va a estar bien.

Su voz era molestosamente esperanzada. No le respondí nada, simplemente asentí y esperé a él me pasara con dicha persona. Era difícil entender los murmullos que venían del otro lado del teléfono. Cerré los ojos y apreté el teléfono fuertemente, esperando a que la persona hablara.

– Oye, Bella. – Esa voz era ronca. Mis ojos se ensancharon. – Sonríe para mí.

Una pequeña y ligeramente histérica sonrisa cruzó por mi rostro.

**Fin. **

**N/A:** ¿Les gustó? Si es así, por favor, dejen reviews. Este es el one-shot más largo que he escrito. Espero que lo haya echo bien.

**N/T:** Claro que lo hiciste bien, dumbass!

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado.

**N/T:** Oh, claro. Luego de causar miles de paros cardiacos. Jajaja. ¿Hola? Si, si, Edward no está muerto. Si algunos lo prefieren muerto, adelante. Lo sé, esta chica es cruel. (: Y, personalmente, lloré cuando lo leí por primera vez. Espero traducir alguna otra historia de Steph, ya que es increíble y satisfactorio. Review, please (:


End file.
